La niña de Bellatrix
by bellarosas13
Summary: Bellatrix encontrara algo que no creia posible, algo que se interpondra por primera vez entre ella y su amor por el Señor Oscuro... y la hara dudar.
1. Chapter 1

Tan solo era una redada mas como tantas otras. No era, ni mas peligrosa, ni mas importante, ni mas crucial . Lo que tenia esta en particular fueron los sucesos en la que esta culminaria. Todo empezo el 19 de marzo de 1995 en una aldea a las afueras al norte Londres. Voldemort habia confirmado, tras varios meces de sospechas y averiguaciones, que uno de sus mortifagos habia estado vendiendo informacion al ministerio a cambio de proteccion. Igoret Myhre penso que podria mantener a su familia a salvo de la ira del señor de las tinieblas, pero al parecer nunca aprendio la leccion (El habia sido investigado tiempo atras aunque nunca se llego a nada mas que un par de advertencias).

Bellatrix, quien para ese entonces tenia un par de años casada con el Lord (La mortifaga logro el divorsio de su anterior marido Rodolphus despues de que este negociara con el mago oscuro para asi evitar el escandalo publico, obteniendo a cambio el permiso para retirarse de las filas y mudarse permanentemente a Francia con su amante habitual para nunca mas ser vistos. Todo el mundo sabia que si Lestrange moria era por culpa de su mujer.) pidio para ser la cabeza del grupo que fuera a por las cabezas de la familia Myher. Voldemort, claramente se oponia a que ella fuera siquiera a partisipar antisipandoce a la idea de encontrarse con una casa rodeada de aurores o cualquier otro tipo de guardian. Lo sierto es que logro convenserlo con el argumento de que ya no la veia util a la causa.

A mitad de la noche, Voldemort llamo a un puñado de sus mejores hombres al gran salon prinsipal de su mansion.

-Amigos...- Comenzo.- Le dije a Igoret lo que iba a pasar si me enteraba que me habia traicionado... Y siertamente soy hombre de palabra, No lo creen?.- Dijo el mago en tono burlon dando por brebes minutos una mirada de complicidad a su mujer. Mientras a su vez sus hombres se reian. - Esta noche no habra sobrevivientes.- Dijo por ultimo y desaparecio junto a su esposa, para luego apareces varios minutos despues dentro de los jardines internos de la casa Myher.

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo en el lugar envuekltos por una nube negra. Era una noche fria y oscura, sin luna, lo unico que alumbraba el camino eran relampagos fugases acompañados por truenos ensordecedores. Estaba por comenzar la tormenta.

Beso a su mujer en los labios, le dedico una sonrisa torsida, de esas que solo ella sabia apreciar y se encaminaron adentro.

-Malfoy.- Llamo al rubio.- Nosotros vamos a por los traidores, ustedes vigilen la entrada y los alrededores, estoy seguro de que no estamos solos aquí.-

-Si mi señor.- Respondió este bajando su máscara de plata a su cara.

Ambos magos entraron a la casa y caminaron escaleras arriba en busca de los cuartos.

-Son 4, Yo iré por él, tú encárgate de los niños.- Le indico y ella asiento sin pensarlo 2 veces, Bellatrix se adentro en el primer cuarto que vio con barita en mano iluminando su camino.

Era una recamara grande, de paredes azules y 2 ventanas. El lugar estaba lleno de muebles por todos lados, algunos juguetes y una gran cama de dosel al centro. Se acerco hasta percatarse que allí descansaba un niño de unos 7 años de edad.

Lo contemplo por unos segundos, acaricio su cabeza y lo destapo. Cuando este al instante se despertó y dio un grito ahogado por un hechizo mortal que ilumino la habitación de verde. Lo único que quería lograr con todo eso era verlo o quizás por un segundo aplicarle un crusio.

Al terminar salió de allí y se dirigió al cuarto contiguo. Y allí también entro con una tenue luz que salía de la punta de su barita. Este cuarto a diferencia del anterior tenía las paredes rojas, pocos muebles, muchos juguetes regados por todo el suelo y una cama con dosel similar a la anterior contra la pared opuesta. Camino intentando no pisar ninguno de los animales de felpa para no caer y acercarse a la cama. Allí había un gran bulto arrollado tapado hasta la cabeza. Tomo con su mano las cobijas para tirarlas hacia atrás para ver que se estaba ocultando tras de ellas, cuando vio lo que allí estaba y a su vez la estaba mirando con grandes ojos celestes como el igual. Le apunto cuando la habitación se ilumino por breves instantes por un relámpago y Voldemort entro.

-Que haces Bella?- Pregunto su marido al verla que no se decidía por hacer nada.

-Yo, yo no lo sé...- Parecía desconcertada, como si estuviese teniendo una guerra a nivel mental acerca de lo que quería y lo que debía hacer.

-Hazlo ya.- La ánimo.

-No, no, no... no... Tom.- Le dijo (ella era la única que podía llamarle así en su intimidad)

-No qué? Que sucede Bellatrix?.-

-Mírala...- En la cama había una niña pequeña de unos 2 años de edad, acompañada de un oso de peluche casi más grande q ella, que semi sentada con las rodillas al pecho los miraba atreves de su espesa melena enrulada.

-Si, Y? no me vengas a decir que sientes compasión?- Voldemort estaba muy enojado.

-No crees tú que podría quedarme con ella?- Y ese pedido fue la gota que derramo el vaso.-es de sangre pura...-

-Pero es una traidora.-

-Pero...-

-Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras.- Dijo el mago caminando hacia la puerta.

-Ella va a ser una buena hija- Murmuro Bellatrix estirandole los brazos a la pequeña en señal para auparla.-

-Dije que podías quedarte con ella no que iba a ser mi hija.- Furioso, grito de tal manera que de verdad la asusto haciendo q dejara a la niña de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Tom...- Llamo.-T...Tom.-grito.

-A... y no t molestes en entrar a mi cama esta noche... Ni ninguna otra.- Amenazo. Abandonando ya después de eso la habitación con un portazo.

Bellatrix regreso hacia la cama a levantar a la pequeña. Q temblaba asustada.

-Y mama? - pregunto esta.

-Mama?!... Oh vaya mama tuvo que ir a... Tuvo que salir.- Bellatrix no supo bien que decir, y aunque no le debiera ninguna explicación a nadie, sabía que un niño molesto causa problemas y en ese momento los problemas le sobraban. Por lo que mintió.-Vamos, ven con migo.-

Tomo a la pequeña y desapareció directo a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

La bruja entro a un cuarto que había muy cerca del suyo y allí alojo a la pequeña. La acostó en la cama para intentar dormirla entre jadeos y lloriqueos en pedido de su madre. Consiguiéndolo varios minutos después. Luego la arropó y se sentó en la esquina de la cama a verla dormir.

-Bellatrix.- se escucho un grito lejano y furioso posiblemente desde la entrada de la mansión. Era el, había regresado.

Salió del cuarto despacio e intentando hacer el menor ruido. Camino a lo largo del pasillo hasta la escalera que conducía al salón principal en donde estaba la entrada de la casa, allí estaba él, de espaldas al pie de la escalera.

-Si?- Dijo tranquila. Por un segundo intentando erguir su cuello, sólo para dar la imagen de no sentir miedo.

-Ven aquí.- Le indico el mago oscuro. Y ella bajó con cierta gracia señorial hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.- En donde está la niña?- pregunto.

-Ella está durmiendo en un cuarto.- Trato de responder lo más tranquila que pudo.

-... Desobedeciste mis órdenes Bellatrix, me hiciste ver débil frente a los otros, y lo que es peor, trajiste a vivir a nuestra casa a la hija de un traidor.-

-Pero Tom...-

De pronto un ruido seco sonó en el lugar. El mago la había interrumpido con una cachetada.

-Te he dado permiso de hablar acaso?-

-No señor.- Respondió esta masajeando la zona colorada con ambas manos.

-Debes aprender a distinguir que antes de ser tu marido soy tu amo y exijo que me des el respeto que merezco. Esta entendido?-

-Si mi señor.-

-Bien, ahora... Por tu falta de disciplina te daré el castigo más adecuado...- Dijo levantando su varita y en el momento la bruja confirmo lo que pendo que iba a pasar.

-Crusio.- Siseo el hombre haciendo que su vasalla cediera instantáneamente al dolor similar al de miles de cuchillos afilados que atraviesan su cuerpo, cayendo. Entre espasmos, gemidos, alaridos y gritos, la morocha intento formar una frase media coherente de PIEDAD. Intento pedirle disculpas, pero eso no hizo detener a su marido, siquiera lo hizo dudar.

-Crusio.- siguió.

Tras varios minutos de tortura, Voldemort se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su mujer y le pregunto fatigado.

-Ya... entendiste?-

\- Si - Respondió esta con un hilo de voz.

\- Responde como corresponde a tu superior.-

\- Si mi señor.-

\- Muy bien.- Dijo este.- Todos a dormir, mañana veremos que hacemos.- Murmuro en tono irónico, refiriéndose sin rodeo ninguno al asunto de la niña, al mismo tiempo que subía los primeros escalones. -de pie Bella y ve a dormir.- Dijo por ultimo y continuo su camino.

Bellatrix no iba a jugar con su suerte, así que en vez de ir a su cuarto decidió ir al de su nueva protegida. La niña seguía durmiendo. Algo agitada, parecía que tenía pesadillas pero no hizo nada para tranquilizarla. No sabía en realidad, no estaba familiarizada con ello. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, en el suelo, con la espalda contra la misma y allí se durmió, después de estar largo rato llorando. No porque la había golpeado ni porque había utilizado sobre ella la maldición cruciatus , sino que era porque lo había decepcionado, le había fallado.

Por otro lado, sólo en su habitación, Voldemort estaba reflexionando sobre el asunto. Se sentía frustrado y molesto; Por qué es que su más fiel servidora, su esposa, había preferido a la niña antes que al?. Quizás sea algo reprimido, aburrimiento?. El sabía que su esposa era una de las pocas mujeres de linaje puro que no había sido madre y este era su segundo matrimonio. Infertilidad? No, él sabía que era por él. Y de repente un regodeo lo lleno. Por él y la causa ella dejo correr su reloj biológico. Pero por otro lado nadie la obligo a no procrear siquiera a un solo uno barón que siguiera el apellido familiar.

De todas formas él le dijo una cosa y ella desobedeció.

Es de ella la culpa y no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Si era eso lo que quería, la bruja iba a tener que decidir de qué lado estaba su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente Bellatrix se levantó con los primeros rallos de sol del día. Le dolía la espalda por la mala posición en la que había dormido y la cabeza. La pequeña no se había despertado, así que decidió salir de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido. Bajo al comedor, en busca de su desayuno, pero se encontró con su marido.

\- Bella, te despertaste.- Dijo sorbiendo una taza de café.

\- Mi señor...- respondió esta cabizbaja y haciendo una profunda reverencia.

\- Ven.- Le dijo el mago haciendo que la silla a su derecha se moviera hacia atrás para darle un lugar. Dudosa finalmente avanzo hacia él y se sentó.-Has dormido bien?- Su pregunta en realidad era para romper el silencio del lugar, pues se notaban en su cara las ojeras y el cansancio.

\- No mi señor, no he dormido nada bien.- Respondió la bruja.

\- Si, lo note; cambiando de tema, Bellatrix... Que decidiste hacer con la cría.- Preguntó intrigado, aunque por un lado presentía saber la respuesta.

\- Quiero quedarme con ella.-

\- Que?!- Voldemort se encontró furioso y desconcertado ante tal respuesta. - De verdad?-

\- Mi lord...- dijo poniéndose de pie a toda velocidad y automáticamente se arrodilló frente a él con mirada suplicante.-Permítame quedarme con ella, yo haré lo que sea por usted, sólo le pido que me deje tenerla.-

\- Por que es que quieres a esta hija de traidores? Es que acaso ya no quieres ser parte de nuestro mundo, nuestra ideología? Porque conoces las reglas.!-

\- Mi señor conozco las reglas si, y usted sabe más que nadie que yo quiero lo mejor para la causa, pero esta niña es de sangre pura y es tan pequeña, de seguro no recordara nada de lo que ayer aconteció.-

\- Mi amada Bella, si pudiera hacer algo para que deseches esa idea lo haría.- Murmuro el mago mientras acaricio el pelo de su vasalla.- pero sé que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, me desobedeciste, nunca pensé recibir tal disgusto de ti, me has roto el corazón.- y es en ese presido momento en que el señor oscuro tomo el cabello de su nuca y lo jalo hacia atrás para lograr que lo mire a los ojos.-Bien Bellatrix quédate con la niña, vivirás bajo mi techo, pero ... , con la condición de ocultarla de la vista pública, no quiero que mis hombres digan que fui débil contigo, tampoco quiero oírla en la casa y tu ... mas te vale que nadie se entere de esto...!- repitió. Y sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo tan amenazantes como su voz. Y ella supo que hablaba más en serio que nunca. Pero aun así, como pudo con su cabeza inmovilizada asintió.

La soltó casi arrojándola a un lado.

Gracias, gracias mi señor.- Murmuro esta y se levanto para después sentarse nuevamente a su lado para disfrutar del desayuno.

Termino su comida y se disculpo con su marido para ausentarse, llevándose consigo una servilleta con la que había envuelto unos cuantos panecillos y pedazos de pastel.


End file.
